Atrapados Sin Salida
by Max player123
Summary: León y Ada quedan atrapados en una cueva por 10 días , donde ambos hambrientos y heridos reflexionan sobre su relación complicada pero apasionada Espero que les guste , comenten y suscribanse
1. Atrapados Sin Salida

**Atrapados Sin Salida**

 _¿ Como llegamos a esto ? ¿ Como llegamos a un tunel que se derrumbo sobre nosotros ? Ada esta herida pero esta viva , yo no tengo nada para poder ayudarla y todo gracias ... Bueno gracias a ella que mete la pata como siempre_

 **— Ada ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —**

La espía alumbra con un tubo incandescente para ver que tenia un trozo de munición en la pierna derecha **— Diablos , espero que el seguro medico pague por esto —**

 **— Si es como el mio te harán pagar el hospital a medias —** El agente de ojos azules toma una manga de su camisa y la envuelve en la herida de su compañera **— Bueno estamos en este asqueroso agujero , sin comida , sin radio y sin el desayuno —**

 **— ¿ Acaso te perdiste el café guapo ? —** Ada se trata de poner de pie pero la pierna la tenia tan herida **— Bueno supongo que tendré que esperar a que el gran agente Leon S Kennedy se le ocurra algo —**

 **— En primer lugar estamos aquí encerrados por tu culpa —**

Ada se levanta pero no podía por lo que vuelve a caer sentada como siempre **— Sabes algo guapo no me simpatizas —** La sensual espía toma su radio pero estaba destrozada **— Genial , ahora estamos atrapados —**

 **— ¿ Enserio ? —** León usa su sarcasmo pero ve que la pared de rocas y tierra era muy gruesa para escavar **— Maldita sea , no puedo creer que estemos aquí atrapados como ratas —**

 **— Bueno vele el lado positivo , al menos sabe que morirás de hambre y no de viejo —**

EL agente de ojos azules toma una roca y la arroja contra la pared **— ¿ Te parece que es el momento para decir estupideces ? —** León se sienta mientras tomaba su celular y lo ve destrozado **— Maldita sea tenia toda mis canciones en la memoria interna —**

 **— Sabes antes de que existieran cosas así se usaban MP3 con audífonos de cable y no de bluethoo —**

El agente de ojos azules la ve **— Y en tu época se usaban tocadiscos —** La espía toma una rama y se la arroja al agente que lo golpea en la cabeza pero a este no le importa **— Lo siento —**

 **— Igual —** Ada se arrastra hasta donde estaba León y se sientan juntos mientras miraban el muro irrompible **— Sabes algo ... Siempre pensé como seria pasar tiempo contigo sin que nadie nos molestara , Bueno creo que dios no me concedió como esperaba —**

 **— Dime algo ¿ como era ese café ? —**

Basándose en la moralidad de sus palabras **— Bueno era muy exquisito en modo de presentación —** Ada ve como la herida estaba sangrando peor que antes **— Gracias por salvarme guapo —** La espía posa sus labios en los labios del agente de ojos azules

 **— ¿ Recuerdas cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar después de España ? —**

Ada deja salir esa sonrisa picara de sus labios mientras miraba a León **— Sabias que solo tu me haz hecho el amor ¿ verdad ? —**

 **— Se que me amas tanto como yo a ti —**

La agente de ojos verdes sonríe y deja ver que su camisa estaba dañada revelando su ropa interior **— Como estas disfrutando la escena ¿ verdad ? y para tu información es uno nuevo —**

 **— Interesante , cuéntame mas —**

 **— No creo que te interese saber de mi ropa interior guapo —** La espía ve que León le venda la herida **— Tengo suerte de que la esquirla no me atravesara la arteria femoral —**

 **— Tienes suerte de estar viva Ada —**

La mujer de vestido rojo ve que León estaba muy preocupado por ella **— León yo ... De verdad no se como hacer para darte las gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi —**

 **— Sabes que siempre debes tener una idea que debes cambiar tu vida —** El agente revisa su cinturón para encontrar algo que le ayude **— Espero que siga aquí —**

 **— Oye guapo , eso no es un " Baticinturon " —** El agente de ojos azules ve que tenia una una aguja y un hilo quirúrgico **— ¿ Me dolerá ? —** León retira la venda y comienza a coser la herida para evitar que la hemorragia la debilite cada vez mas y mas **— Mhm me gusta cuando lo haces así guapo —**

 **— No sabia que eras tan pervertida —**

La espía ve que la herida estaba cerrada pero aun así no podía caminar **— Espero que no me deje cicatriz —**

 **— Con suerte la tendrás —** Los dos vieron que el pequeño agujero por donde entraba la luz se estaba apagando **— Pronto anochecerá y no tenemos como conservar el calor para evitar la hipotermia —**

 **— Quítate la camisa guapo —** El agente ve como la espía se desabrochaba su camisa quedando con su ropa interior de color negro decorado con un gris que daba un toque de seducción **—** **¿ Quieres calor ? Entonces haz lo que te digo y dormirás caliente toda la noche —**

León decide quitarse la camisa y se abraza a Ada quien sentía como el corazón de León latía a gran velocidad , la espía de ojos verdes acariciaba al agente de ojos azules pero el la acaricia de las piernas a lo que ella desliza su mano retirándola suavemente

 **— Lo siento guapo , pero no tengo la parte inferior —** León le aprieta sobre el muslo y ella mete su mano entre las piernas de León **— Si me sigues apretando créeme que te apretare mas fuerte —**

 **— Nunca dije que dejaras de hacerlo —**

 **— No te voy a frotar guapo , aun no quiero que salga nada de tu cuerpo —** Ada se voltea dándole la espalda mientras sentía los labios de su agente que la abrazaba con gran vigor **— Sabes algo guapo ... Me arrepiento mucho de no haber aceptado ir a ese viaje contigo —**

 **— ¿ Lo dices enserio ? —**

Ada decir no dejarse ver los sentimientos por lo que trata de no exponerse **— Si , sabes algo creí que podríamos tener una cita común y corriente como cualquier estúpida pareja —**

 **— ¿ Estúpida pareja ? ¿ Estas cociente de lo que dices ? —** El agente de ojos azules se pone serio pero la espía no voltea

 **— ¿ Que creías que iba a ser ? ¿ salir a la calle contigo ? ¿ Casarme contigo ? ¿ Tener hijos y vivir una familia contigo ? —** León saca sus brazos del cuerpo de Ada que siente el frió de la soledad _— Perdón León pero no puedo arriesgar tu vida nunca mas y me pongo fuerte mientras este mi decisión espero que la respetes —_

 **Continuara**


	2. Acercándose

**Acercándose**

La espía despierta al ver que León estaba tratando de mover piedras para salir , Ada trata de levantarse pero no podía ya que su herida se abría pero al ver que sus manos estaban sangrando trata de evitarlo

 **— Oye guapo , si sigues así te dañaras las cutículas —** El agente de ojos azules la ignora pero ella le lanza su camisa haciendo que León voltee para verla acostada con su falda y en ropa interior **— Oye vuelve aquí —**

 **— Ada si no salimos de aquí moriremos —**

 **— Lo se , ven —** El agente estaba acercándose a ella mientras que Ada se lanzaba a los brazos de León quien le acariciaba la espalda descubierta de la chica que se acariciando su pecho con su cara **— Acuéstate junto a mi —** León obedece la orden mientras que ella besaba su cuello , Ada acariciaba la cabellera de su amado quien seguía besando sus pechos , al ver que León estaba desprendiendo su brasier lentamente , Ada estaba sonriendo pervertidamente mientras que León se entretenía con los pechos de su amada quien soltaba gemidos de placer **— Oye guapo , te gusta ¿ verdad ?—**

 **— ¿ Por que lo dices ? ¿ Solo por que te estoy desnudando ? —** La espía comienza a toser mientras que al terminar da un escupitajo muy áspero y sentía su garganta como un papel de lija **— Debes beber algo —**

 **— Que buena idea , iré al bar y me tomare una margarita —** León se levanta y va hasta unas piedras pero ve que estaba tomando un montón de musgo de las piedras **— ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —** El agente trajo un montón de musgos para exprimirlo sobre su boca y dejar que beba el agua de ahí al finalizar León absorbe lo que queda de agua **— ¿ Como sabes que esa agua estaba limpia ? —**

 **— Es el agua del musgo , siempre esta limpio —**

Ada se arrincona en la pared para ver como un pequeño haz de luz que entraba por un pequeño agujero , la espía notaba como su agente estaba tratando de mover la pared de tierra pero al ver que su amado esforzándose tanto por sacarla , al ver que la sangre no se detenía decide hacer lo único que podía **— Oye guapo ven —**

 **— Ada , tengo que sacar este estorbo —**

La espía se arrastra para llegar hasta la pared y toma las manos de León , el agente la mira con unos ojos vidriosos pero ella solo se corta parte de su falda para envolver las manos del joven de cabellera rubia quien ve las dulces piernas de su amante

 **— Al menos no sangraras mas —** León se lanza a los labios de Ada , la chica de ojos verdes enreda sus piernas en el cuerpo de León mientras que el le quitaba la falda para dedicarse a darle placer a su amada quien gemía de placer , los dos se desnudaron mutuamente , la mujer asiática estaba en sus estados de placer mientras que gemía León **— León ... quiero decirte algo —**

 **— ¿ Que sucede ? —**

 **— Yo... Pues yo ... —** Ada aparta el cuerpo de León para sentarse mientras que se volvía a vestir **— No es lo mismo —** El agente de ojos azules estaba confundido **— Sabes algo quiero saber que es el amor y no el sexo —**

 **— Entiendo —** León la abraza con firmeza pero con mucha calidez , la espía comienza a acurrucarse en el cuerpo de León **— Quiero contarte algo Ada —**

 **— Te escucho guapo —**

León abraza a Ada y con sus labios la besa suavemente en la cabeza **— Muchas veces pensé en dejarte y empezar una vida de verdad con otra mujer —**

 **— ¿ De verdad pensaste eso ? —** La espía estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero se resistió **— Lo siento , continua —**

 **— Pero cuando pienso en que tu eres la que debes estar al lado mio me reprimo al saber que tu estas sufriendo y no me parecía correcto que sigas viviendo esa vida conmigo —**

 **— ¿ Puedo contarte un sueño guapo ? —** León deja salir una sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla **— Pues una noche soñé que tu y yo vivíamos en una casa blanca , no se por que pero teníamos tres hijos , Leandro ... Samantha y —**

 **— Ada —**

 **— Bueno eso serviría —** El agente de ojos azules suelta una risa que ella y ella le acaricia la mejilla **— Por alguna razón eramos felices sin nadie que nos moleste , eramos 5 , aunque no era buena ama de casa —**

 **— Descuida yo te ayudaría —**

Ada comienza a acariciar el cuerpo del agente que acariciaba su cuerpo **— León pues no se cocinar muchas cosas pero me defiendo ...—**

 **— Oye yo no se cocinar mucho , a duras penas puedo hacer una taza de café —** Ada suelta una risa y mira a León **— Pero puedo aprender para hacerte algo que te guste —**

 **— A decir verdad mi platillo favorito siempre fue la pasta italiana —**

Leon la mira y suelta una sonrisa **— Bueno mi favorito es la carne asada —**

 **— ¿ Con o sin salsa ? —** León la mira a los ojos y ella la desvía **— Oye es una de las pocas cosas que se hacer —** El agente de ojos azules le roba un beso pero no era un beso lujurioso como lo que siempre se daban , este era diferente , Ada sintió que era diferente , era un beso cálido y con mucho afecto , la mujer de ojos verdes se separa lentamente y León ve algo que jamas pensó ver ; Una lagrima de Ada que caía lentamente por su mejilla pero el agente de ojos azules la toma en su dedo indice **— Yo... —**

 **— Esta es la Ada que una vez imagine ver —** Los dos se miraron a los ojos , Ada miraba a León quien tenia los ojos vidriosos , los dos se tomaron de las manos para entrelazar sus dedos pero ella trataba de separarse pero León era mas fuerte y vuelve a juntar la mano con la de ella **— Oye no te quiero ver llorar por mi —**

 **— ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que veo que hay algo dentro de ti que no es de piedra ? ¿ Por que veo a la mujer detrás del maquillaje y de las armas ? —**

La espía de ojos esmeraldas se descubrió los pechos pero León la detiene y los dos se miran a los ojos **— Se que quieres tener sexo conmigo asi que no te reprimas —**

 **— No Ada , no me interesa tu cuerpo solo quiero tener a mujer que hay detrás del cuerpo —**

 **Continuara**


	3. Pensamientos de una Espía

**Pensamientos de una Espía**

Ada despierta para ver al agente de ojos azules usando una piedra para abrirse paso mientras que sus manos " vendadas " no hacían mas que esforzarse al máximo — **_Leon , siempre fuiste un hueso duro de roer , desde que te conocí hace 10 años me di cuenta que eras diferente , no hacías las cosas por beneficio propio lo hacías por que deseabas hacer lo correcto y para hacer un lugar mejor_** — El agente de ojos azules toma otra piedra y la golpea con fuerza para partir otra mas grande , con sus manos la quita para adelgazar mas la pared de piedras — **_A pesar de todo siempre me defendiste y arriesgaste tu vida por mi , aun recuerdo cuando te vi en Raccoon City , esa manera de pelear por tus ideales , los seres indefensos y por el orden_** —

— **Ada ¿ te encuentras bien ?** —

— **Si ... Solo pensaba** —

Leon vuelve a trabajar mientras que ella lo miraba — **_Estar contigo es la garantía mas grande que alguien puede salir con vida , por que siempre defendiste a los tuyos sin importarte mucho tu vida , tu objetivo es simple , entrar rescatar y salir ; Recuerdo que haz estado en situaciones peores pero siempre sales fresco como una rosa , me temo que tu fuerza de voluntad de hierro , tu excesiva suerte y tu gran inteligencia son los factores fundamentales para que tengas éxito en todas tus metas_** —

Leon logra encontrar una capa de tierra y comienza a escavar — **Parece que dentro de poco podremos salir , aguanta un poco mas Ada** —

— _**Si Leon , claro que aguantare , contigo de compañero es casi imposible perder ¿ es acaso que eres de otro mundo ? ¿ Acaso eres un ser celestial que dejaron por accidente para salvar al mundo ? Son preguntas un poco ilógicas pero en buen sentido por que jamas conocí a alguien con la fuerza de un animal pero con la gracia y elegancia de un caballero ¿ Sera que el amor que siento hacia ti me nubla el juicio ? No lo creo , yo creo que es mas que eso , es por que tu adiestramiento nunca termina**_ — Ella se levanta con mucha dificultad y toma el musgo que estaba goteando y se lo entrega a Leon quien comienza a beber — **Descansa un poco guapo , de otro modo no lograras continuar** — El agente carga su cabeza en el cuerpo de la espía pero ella comienza a acariciar su cabellera mientras lo veía dormir plácidamente — **_¿ Como puede ser ? Duermes tan plácidamente y en tu mente estarás soñando que tu y yo somos libres_** — Ada le besa suavemente la frente mientras miraba como el sudor de su cuerpo caía hasta sus pantalones — _**Ah Leon , tu no sabes lo que significa " rendirse " , para ti es una dogma seguir adelante y ponerle el pecho a las balas y a pesar de todo lo que haz perdido y ganado , jamas dejas que la adversidad te venza ¿ Es por tu voluntad de hierro ? Claro que si y por tu espíritu salvaje e indomable , A decir eres un haz en la baraja**_ — La de cabellos negros ve como León abría los ojos y se escucha el rugir de su estomago — **Parece que tienes hambre guapo** —

— **No hemos comido nada hace mas de tres días** — El agente se levanta mientras que veía una rata , con su cuchillo logra acercar un puntazo — **Rata de campo** — Ada muestra su desprecio por el insignificante animal

— **León no voy a comer una rata de campo asquerosa y sarnosa** —

— **Tienes razón** — El de los ojos azules la agita cerca de un agujero para que salga una serpiente lo que hace que el le corte la cabeza del animal — **Es mejor usarla de carnada** —

— **¿ Estas loco ?** —

— **Me recuerda a mis días que salia de maniobras** — Con los pocos trozos de madera hace una pequeña fogata para asar a los animales mientras enterraba la cabeza de la serpiente — **Es una trampa para atraer mas serpientes** — El agente se pone a ver como las grasas cocían la carne — **Es mejor comer poco que no comer ¿ No lo crees ?** —

— **Supongo que si , sabes quisiera hacer algo para agradecerte por todos ... Tus servicios** — La carne estaba cocida mientras que Leon corta la mitad con mas carne y se la da a su espía — **¿ León ?** —

— **Descuida , estas herida** — Los dos comían mientras que Ada miraba a Leon quien estaba sudando y el agujero de la cueva estaba formándose — _**¿ Por que eres tan bueno conmigo ? ¿ Acaso me debes algo ? Yo creo que no , es mas con todas las atenciones que me estas dando creo que no se como voy a hacer para devolverte todos estos favores ¿ Crees en la existencia de dios ? Supongo que no eres muy creyente igual que yo pero en algo tenemos que creer ¿ No ? , Desde que quede atrapada aquí contigo siento que estoy en otro mundo , que no tengo salida ... Es que no la tengo pero tu me entiendes , Aun así me alegro de estar aquí encerrada contigo , con quien puedo expresarme libremente sin temor a represarías**_ — Ella termina de comer y se recuesta mientras que el agente volvía al agujero — **_La fuerza que tienes no esta en tus brazos , me temo que se encuentra en tu inteligencia y en tu corazón , esa maquina que no te detiene por nada en el mundo , hay veces que me cuestiono si eres o no humano pero a fin de cuenta todos somos instrumentos de un ser superior_** — La cara de Leon se alegra mientras que la tierra empezaba a ceder aunque era muy pegajoso y se adhería a sus dedos y palmas , pero Ada nota que no podía seguir sentada — _**Si me muevo la herida se abre y lo mas probable es que se infecte y pierda la pierna ¿ Tu me cuidarías ? Ni lo dudo pero no es mi estilo ser una mantenida , tu te diste cuenta que soy una mujer fuerte y mi mas grande deseo es mi propia libertad , no quiero encadenarme a nada ni nadie , eso es lo que mas te duele , que tienes a la persona que mas amas pero no puedes retenerla**_ — Ada se intenta levantar pero cae sentada de nuevo

— **¡ Ada ! No te muevas o solo se agarbara la herida** —

— **No puedo dejar que tu te lleves toda la gloria** —

— **Descuida , podemos decir que el trabajo lo dividimos mitad y mitad** —

— **¿ Podemos decir eso ?** — Ada aprieta la mano de Leon quien le da un suave beso en la frente — _**Definitivamente eres un ejemplar muy único , a pesar de tener que luchar por tu vida luchas por la mía , al ver esa cicatriz de un balazo que recibiste por mi me pone a pensar que si el mundo quiere una prueba de que un hombre puede ser mas que un simple hombre debes contar 20 o 30 minutos de tu vida para conseguir esas pruebas definitivas**_ — Ada le lanza algo para que se seque el sudor — **_Siempre pensé que si me hubieras dejado embarazada ese día ¿ Como seria nuestra vida juntos ? ¿ Como seria nuestro hijo o hija ? ¿ Saldría parecido a ti o a mi ?_** — La muralla empieza a seder Leon comienza a empujar las enormes y pesadas piedras hasta que logra tirar abajo la pared , su cuerpo sudado y fortalecido era mas grande que el de Chris

— **Llegaremos al final de la cueva , saldremos y te llevare al hospital mas cercano Ada** —

— **Los músculos te sientan bien guapo , tipo Arnold Schwarzenegger** — Leon carga a la de ojos verdes en sus brazos y comienza a caminar por una curva — _**Aunque el exceso de masa muscular puede dañar tu cerebro , sino mira a Chris Redfield , aun el idiota cree que fui yo quien mató a todo su pelotón pero me da igual , en las condiciones que estas eres capaz de hacerle frente**_ —

 **Continuara**


End file.
